Foo Fighters
by suzie2b
Summary: What was out there?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Foo Fighters**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The three Curtiss P-40 Warhawk airplanes were flying over the Mediterranean in a typical Vic Formation. The lead pilot, Captain Ron Taylor, caught a glimpse of something bright and round in the night sky.**

 **The cockpit radios crackled to life as Lieutenant Tim Carrey said, "Did you guys see that?"**

 **Taylor calmly said, "Cut the chatter. We're on radio silence."**

" **But you had to see that, cap."**

 **The second wingman, Lieutenant Tony Aaron, said, "I saw it, Tim. What the heck was it?"**

 **Getting irritated, Taylor said, "If I have to tell you…" He was interrupted when a huge ball of light streaked silently past the planes. It appeared to stop and reverse course, coming back at them. "Evasive maneuvers!"**

 **The three pilots instantly and expertly went into barrel rolls to avoid any possible collision with the other aircraft as it flew between them. It was as if it knew they'd get out of the way.**

 **It went on for a good ten minutes … maybe longer. The mysterious craft seemed to be playing with the American pilots. First it would fly with them, then it would streak off again, only to circle back into formation. It would fly above them or below them, matching their speed. At one point, it literally flew circles around them. But at no time did it actually seem to be a threat.**

 **And then, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Moving straight up into the moonless sky, leaving a trail of light behind it.**

 **Unnerved by what they'd witnessed, the three pilots remained silent for a while. Then Lieutenant Carrey's voice was heard, "Cap…"**

 **Captain Taylor took a deep breath and tried to sound calm as he said, "It was a Foo Fighter. Just a Foo Fighter. Let's get back to radio silence and head for home."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch and Tully were jeep sitting while Troy and Moffitt went to meet an operative to pick up several rolls of microfilm. Tully sat on the hood of one of the jeeps while Hitch sat in the passenger seat reading a copy of** _ **Stars and Stripes**_ **.**

 **Tully sighed into the silence and moved the matchstick around in his mouth, then asked, "Anything interesting in the paper?"**

 **Hitch blew a bubble and let it burst. "There's an article in here about Foo Fighters."**

" **What's a Foo Fighter?"**

" **According to this it's what the Air Force is calling any unidentified flying object. It says that 'round, bright, balls of light have been harassing pilots over Europe and the Mediterranean'."**

 **Tully frowned and said, "Why don't they just call it an unidentified flying object then? Or shorten it with UFO. Foo Fighter doesn't make sense."**

 **Hitch shrugged. "I don't know, Tully. The flyboys came up with it." He read, "Some pilots describe them as resembling Christmas tree lights and report that they seem to toy with the aircraft, making wild turns before simply vanishing. Pilots and aircrew report that the objects flew formation with their aircraft and behaved as if they were under intelligent control, but never displayed hostile behavior.** **However, they could not be outmaneuvered or shot down.** **"**

" **So they're saying these things come from somewhere other than Earth?"**

" **Yep, that's what they say."**

 **Tully said, "Why would 'intelligent' life come here to play with our airplanes? I don't believe it. It's gotta be some kinda joke."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Yeah, and you didn't believe in Bigfoot either."**

" **But I've met Bigfoot … up-close and personal. Can't deny him being out there anymore."**

 **That's when Troy and Moffitt appeared. Hitch folded the paper and asked, "Did you meet Omar and get the film?"**

 **Both sergeants nodded. Moffitt took three small canisters out of a jacket pocket to show the privates and said with a smile, "Piece of cake really."**

 **Troy chuckled. "Let's get back to base. Captain Boggs is waiting for this."**

 **#################**

 **Three days later Troy and Moffitt met Hitch and Tully at the motor pool. Hitch said, "We got your message, sarge. What's our assignment?"**

 **Troy said, "We're heading east. According to Captain Boggs, that microfilm we brought back showed plans being made for an attack on an Australian battalion that's dug in out there in the hills. We have approximate coordinates of where they are. We're to go out and warn them, then find out if the Germans are on their way yet."**

 **Tully questioned, "Approximate coordinates?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "High Command doesn't want anyone to know exactly where that battalion is. How the Germans found it is a mystery."**

" **So, High Command gives us 'approximate coordinates' and tells us to find them. That makes as much sense as 'Foo Fighters'."**

 **Troy's eyebrows went up in curiosity. "What?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Nothing, sarge."**

 **Troy smiled slightly and let the matter drop. "Are the jeeps ready?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "All set and ready to go, sarge."**

" **Let's shake it then. We need to find those Australians as soon as possible."**

 **#################**

 **They drove through the night to get to the base of the rocky hills they'd been given the coordinates for. They found cover as the sun was coming up. Hitch and Tully went about making breakfast while Troy and Moffitt checked the map Captain Boggs had given them.**

 **Troy studied the map that detailed the hills and some possibilities for them to check for the battalion. "It doesn't get much more 'approximate' then this. There's a lot of area to cover."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I was on a fossil hunt in these hills with my father when I was twelve … or maybe thirteen." He looked at the map they'd spread on the jeep's hood and said, "Now, we don't know how large this battalion is, but we do know it could be up to one thousand strong. However, there is nowhere in these hills to hide that many men and the equipment they have with them." Moffitt pointed out a one of the possible places marked on the map. "This is a small valley of sorts. Deep and wide with a water source. If my memory serves me, there are two ways in and out. It would be big enough to hold a battalion of five to six hundred without crowding." He pointed out another and said, "This too is a definite possibility for the same number of men, but I don't remember there being water there."**

 **Troy pointed out the other marked possibilities. "What about these?"**

" **This one is too high and rocky. Getting in and out would prove slow and difficult at best. These other two are just too small to hide anything larger than perhaps a small platoon."**

" **Okay then. After we eat, you can lead the way to the most likely coordinates."**

 **It took a couple of hours to get to a ridge that overlooked the valley below. A good-sized battalion was dug in and going about their business. Troy looked at Moffitt and said, "Good call. Let's go down and introduce ourselves."**

 **The jeeps were stopped at the entrance of the camp and questioned as to why they were there. Feeling unsure about the situation, the guard sent for Captain Kelly.**

 **When the captain appeared, he asked, "Well now, what have we here?"**

 **The sergeants were standing next to the jeeps and Troy replied, "Sergeants Troy and Moffitt, captain."**

 **Kelly looked them up and down. "How and why did you find us?"**

" **We found you because Sergeant Moffitt knows the area. As to why … we've been ordered to discuss that with Lt. Col. Turner, sir."**

" **Hmmm, I see." Captain Kelly thought for a bit, then said, "All right, you two come with me. Your other men will wait here until the Lt. Col. gives the okay."**

 **When they were standing before Lt. Col. Turner, the captain explained what he knew. Turner leaned forward in his chair, his arms on the desk as he said, "You'll now tell me why you're here, Sergeant Troy."**

" **Yes, sir. We were sent by High Command to warn you of a German plan to attack your battalion."**

" **You're saying the Germans know we're here? That's impossible!"**

 **Troy shook his head. "We met with an operative and picked up some microfilm. It showed the plans and a map of these hills."**

 **Lt. Col. Turner wasn't willing to believe what he was being told. "You saw the plans and map?"**

" **No, sir. The film was sent to High Command. They contacted our commanding officers in Ras Tanura with the information."**

" **Just who are your commanding officers?"**

 **Troy replied, "Major Gleason and Captain Boggs, sir."**

 **Captain Kelly said, "Allied High Command doesn't know for sure where exactly we are. Only that we're here in the hills."**

 **Moffitt said, "We were given a map that showed several possible locations of your camp, captain."**

 **Lt. Col. Turner said, "I'd very much like to see this map, Sergeant Moffitt."**

 **Moffitt produced the map from his jacket pocket and handed it to Turner. "I was here many years ago, sir. I was able to reason the most logical location of your camp."**

 **The Lt. Col. unfolded that map and studied it. "When is this supposed attack by the Germans to take place?"**

 **Troy said, "Unknown, sir. Our orders are to warn you and then try to find out if the Germans are on their way yet."**

" **So you know where they'll be coming from?"**

" **No, sir. But we're good at what we do. If the Germans are making their way here, we'll find them."**

 **Turner folded the map and set it aside rather then return it to Moffitt. "All right, Sergeant Troy, if you can bring me proof of this plan of attack, I will believe you."**

 **Troy sighed. "That might be too late, sir. If they're out there, they could be closer than anyone thought."**

" **Go find the proof. I will take care of the rest. In the meantime I intend to verify your story and identities."**

 **Troy and Moffitt were escorted back to the jeeps, their guards standing nearby to prevent them from coming back in.**

 **Hitch asked, "What's going on, sarge?"**

 **Troy sounded disgusted as he said, "Let's just say Lt. Col. Turner doesn't believe why we're here or that High Command sent us."**

 **Moffitt added, "He wants proof that the Germans are on their way."**

 **Tully said sarcastically, "I guess we could just lead 'em in. That would prove it."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Yeah, I've already thought of that. Let's get started. There's a lot of ground to cover."**

 **Hitch asked, "Are we going to split up, sarge?"**

" **Not this time. I don't want any of us to be alone if those Germans are out there."**

 **They spent the rest of the day searching north to west without success. Normally that would be regarded as a good thing, but this time the Rat Patrol was actually looking to run into the Germans for obvious reasons.**

 **That evening after they'd eaten a hot meal, Troy said, "We'll take off as soon as it gets light and go south to east. Maybe we'll get lucky."**

 **Hitch asked, "And if we don't get lucky?"**

" **We start over until we find 'em."**

 **##################**

 **That night Tully wandered out to take his turn on watch. "Hey Hitch, time for you to get some sleep."**

 **Hitch yawned and stretched. "I feel like I haven't slept in days."**

 **Tully grinned. "Probably because you haven't. It's been a long couple of days."**

 **After Hitch headed in to gratefully crawl into his bedroll, Tully did a circuit around camp before settling back to lean against a jeep. He watched the horizon, the half-moon shedding a small amount of silvery light on the landscape.**

 **An hour into his watch Tully was doing another turn around camp when something caught his eye. He looked up and saw a yellow ball moving across the sky. He watched it curiously. The light it was emitting seemed to pulse softly with different colors. He wondered if it could be an airplane, but he'd never seen an airplane like that. And then a second one appeared.**

 **Tully continued to watch the two orbs. It looked like they were playing with each other, then they seemed to begin to circle low and slow in the sky. They definitely weren't airplanes. He whispered, "Foo Fighters."**

 **Then they dropped lower still, and that's when Tully saw it—hidden in a brushy area. He grabbed binoculars to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he was sure, he quickly went to alert the others.**

 **Troy and Moffitt peered through the darkness with binoculars. A large Company of Germans was out there. Troy gave a nod and said, "Good catch, Tully. If I didn't know they were there, I wouldn't have seen them."**

 **Moffitt said, "It doesn't appear they've been there long."**

 **Tully said, "I didn't see 'em until I was in the middle of my second tour around the camp. I'd swear they weren't there before that."**

" **The way they're moving around out there, it looks like they're going to bed down for the remainder of the night. Could be the pushed through to get as close as possible. I'd bet they're going to carry out the attack tomorrow."**

 **Troy agreed. "Let's take advantage and go get the proof Lt. Col. Turner wants."**

 **Tully looked up into the sky. There was nothing but the moon and stars.**

 **Hitch noticed his friend looking around. "Anything wrong, Tully?"**

" **They're gone."**

" **Who's gone?"**

 **Tully looked at his friend, realizing he'd voiced his thought out loud. "Huh? Oh … nothing."**

 **They drove out as close as they dared, then waited until the activity settled down. They walked quietly into the German camp, staying close to the vehicles to stay out of sight as much as possible.**

 **Hitch reached out and got Troy's attention and pointed to a small flag flapping in the breeze on the antenna of a staff car. The sergeant nodded and signaled Hitch and Tully to fetch their prize.**

 **There were two Germans sleeping on the seats in the car. Tully grabbed the base of the antenna and began to bend it carefully back until Hitch could reach the flag. With it in hand Tully gently let the antenna go back to its original position.**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol returned to the battalion and Troy insisted that Lt. Col. Turner be awakened.**

 **When the Lt. Col. appeared in communications and planning, his hair was disheveled, a robe was tied loosely over his skivvies, and his boots were untied. "What's the meaning of this?"**

 **Troy handed the red and black flag over and said, "Your proof, sir. There's a large German Company camped about ten miles northwest of here."**

 **Turner held the corners of the material and let the flag unfurl to reveal a swastika. "This is your proof, Sergeant Troy?"**

" **Yes, sir. My men took it off one of the German staff cars."**

 **Turner sighed and rubbed his tired eyes as he dropped the flag on the table. "How large is this Company?"**

 **Moffitt said, "A guess would be up to three hundred, sir."**

" **A guess?"**

" **Begging the Lt. Col's. pardon … we didn't exactly have time to take a headcount."**

 **Lt. Col. Turner paced the tent for a minute. When he stopped, he frowned at the sergeants, then turned to his radioman and said, "Monitor all known German frequencies. Even if you hear static I want to know about it." Turner turned his attention back to Troy and Moffitt. "I've verified your identities. I have no choice but to believe you." He looked at the two guards that had escorted the sergeants from the gate and said, "One of you go wake Captain Kelly, the other will go allow Hitchcock and Pettigrew through the gate." When the guards had left, Turner readjusted his robe and tightened the belt. "All right, show me on a map where this German Company is located."**

 **Troy and Moffitt explained where the Germans had set up their camp and if they got moving early, they would be in position to begin shelling within two hours of sunup.**

 **Captain Kelly joined them and Turner said, "We don't have a lot of time, captain. As it turns out, there is a large compliment of Germans heading our way. Rally the men and prepare for a fight. I want to meet them head on … do you understand?"**

 **Kelly gave a nod. "Yes, sir, I'll get things started immediately."**

 **The captain strode out and could be heard yelling orders. Lt. Col. Turner said, "Sergeant Troy, take your men back out there and watch that German Company. I want to know the second they begin to move. I'll send a Platoon out to join you ASAP."**

 **Troy nodded. "We're on our way, sir."**

 **When they walked outside, Troy and Moffitt found Hitch and Tully waiting with the jeeps.**

 **##################**

 **The four Allies parked the jeeps behind a sand dune. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully watched the Germans as night slowly gave way, first to the gray of early morning, then the sky began to turn golden.**

 **Just as the sun kissed the horizon, the Germans were scurrying around preparing to break camp. Troy said, "Hitch, Tully, keep an eye on their movements. Moffitt, let's go let Lt. Col. Turner know what's going on."**

 **After contacting the battalion, Troy gave a shrill whistle to get the privates attention. They hurried down to join their sergeants and Troy said, "Spoke to the Lt. Col. Captain Kelly is on his way with his men. We're to watch the Germans in case they change course and to engage only if necessary."**

 **Hitch asked, "What'll make it 'necessary'?"**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "If the captain needs help."**

 **Tully said, "So we're just gonna watch 'em and let them take all the credit."**

 **Moffitt's eyes twinkled with amusement as he said, "I sincerely doubt we'll be sitting around watching the fight."**

 **They followed the Germans as they squeaked and rumbled slowly over the desert floor. The Company never altered course and never appeared to be suspicious of what they were heading into.**

 **After about an hour, the Rat Patrol went high to survey the progress and to see if the Australians were in sight yet. There was no sign of them.**

 **Nearly forty-five minutes passed and the Germans were within sight of the base of the hills—still nothing was seen of Captain Kelly's Platoon. Troy growled, "Where are they? The Germans will start shelling any minute."**

 **Then, as if on cue, one of the two Panzerkampfwagen IV tanks fired a large shell. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully watched the shell slam into the hills and explode.**

 **Moffitt said, "Perhaps we should go cause some distraction."**

 **Troy nodded. "Let's shake it!"**

 **The jeeps sped down and split to circle the Germans as a shell from the second big tank exploded into the hills as the Company continued forward. Hitch and Tully weaved effortlessly between the German trucks, armored cars, halftracks, and other tactical vehicles.**

 **Both Troy and Moffitt took out a truck each before the Germans even knew they were there. Both trucks exploded, sending men and equipment flying.**

 **The surprised Germans rallied and turned guns and mortars on the jeeps as the tanks continued to blast the hills. It was a running battle as the Germans continued to push forward. The Australians with their heavy equipment were needed to stop the big tanks.**

 **A mortar hit the ground near Tully's jeep, forcing it into the air several feet before it landed hard on its wheels again. Moffitt lost his balance and fell out of the back of the jeep. Tully went onto two wheels to turn around and get his sergeant back. He slowed just enough for Moffitt to quickly get into the back, yelling, "Go! Go! Go!" as bullets ricocheted off Olive's metal body.**

 **Suddenly a shell from an Australian Matilda II tank hit the halftracks that were pursuing Moffitt and Tully. It wasn't a one-sided battle any longer.**

 **Troy and Hitch was making slow progress on the other side of the German Company. They too were outgunned and being chased as they continued to try to stop as many of the German men and war machines as possible. Hitch, more than once, heard a bullet whistle past his head as he continued to concentrate on his driving. Then a mortar hit just a little too close. Bertha went up and came down on her side, throwing Troy and Hitch out. Both men scrambled back to the jeep for cover.**

 **An Australian tank shell hit one of the Panzerkampfwagen IV. The heavy armor of the German tank protected the men inside from that shot, but it blew out the electrics and engine. The hatch on top of the tank opened and electrical smoke poured out as the men who manned it scrambled to get out, only to be cut down by Moffitt's 50 caliber before Tully headed to cover Troy and Hitch.**

 **However, Troy had other ideas. He tucked several of the German grenades that had spilled from the overturned jeep and ran for a passing staff car that was hanging back some. Without a second thought, Hitch grabbed a machine gun and ran after the sergeant to lay down cover fire.**

 **Troy quickly pulled himself into the car, surprising the officer standing in the back who was more interested in screaming orders into the radio than watching what was going on around him. There was no struggle as Troy threw the officer out of the car and shot the driver in the back of the head. The car slowed, allowing Hitch to get in the passenger side. He leaned over, opened the driver's door, pushed the dead man out, and slid over behind the wheel. Troy shouted at his driver to catch up to the rest of the Germans.**

 **Seeing that Troy and Hitch were okay and still in business, Moffitt had Tully head back into the fight.**

 **Hitch maneuvered the car close to the trucks and halftracks Troy pointed out. Between grenades and his machine gun, the sergeant continued to raise havoc with the enemy.**

 **By the time it was over and the remaining Germans were running away with their tails between their legs, the Rat Patrol and the Australian army had decimated the Company. Prisoners were taken. The wounded and dead on both sides would be treated for their injuries and transported back to the battalion for further treatment.**

 **With a length of rope and Olive, Bertha was righted again and luckily there was no serious damage.**

 **##################**

 **Back at camp, the jeeps were dropped off at the motor pool. Before doing anything else, Troy led his men to Lt. Col. Turner's communications and planning tent. He announced himself and was greeted with a gruff "come in."**

 **Captain Kelly was already there to give his verbal report. Lt. Col. Turner turned to the four men and said, "The captain tells me you engaged the enemy before he arrived, Sergeant Troy."**

" **Yes, sir. The Germans had started their shelling and we thought we could distract them until Captain Kelly got there."**

" **I see. He also says that you and your men are to be commended on your actions. Without your quick actions things could've been a lot worse for us. The shelling got uncomfortable close."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Was there much damage, sir?"**

 **Turner replied, "We lost some fuel and there were some injuries, but, as I said, it could've been a lot worse." He looked at the four exhausted and dirt streaked men. "You've done well. Get yourself a tent assignment, showers, and food. Take a day or two to get some rest—you've earned it."**

 **Troy nodded. "Thank you, sir."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch awoke the next morning and rolled over in his cot. He checked his watch in the early morning light and decided it was too soon to get up. He sighed as he saw Troy and Moffitt still sleeping peacefully. Then he noticed the empty cot.**

 **After quietly dressing, Hitch wandered over to the mess tent thinking he'd find Tully there. There was no sign of him. Next stop, the motor pool.**

 **Tully had his head under the hood of his jeep when Hitch got there. He leaned on the vehicle and said quietly, "You're up early."**

 **Tully spared his friend a glance. "Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd do something useful."**

 **Hitch could feel that something was bothering Tully, but he wasn't ready to talk and Hitch wasn't going to push. He asked, "Breakfast?"**

 **Tully straightened up and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands. "I could eat."**

 **Fast forward two days – The Rat Patrol had orders to head back to Ras Tanura for their next assignment.**

 **They were spending the night in a wadi intending to get back to base the following afternoon. Hitch rolled out of his blankets. He stood and stretched before picking up his machine gun and heading out on watch.**

 **As he neared the top of the wadi, Hitch saw Tully's dark form in the moonlight. If he didn't know better, he would've thought his friend was part of the scrub. As he got closer, Hitch noticed Tully watching the sky. "See anything interesting?"**

 **Tully turned and looked at his fellow private. "Not tonight."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Why don't you go get some sleep?" When Tully hesitated, he asked, "Anything wrong?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Can we talk for a minute?"**

 **Hitch was relieved that Tully was finally going to tell him what had been bothering him. "Of course. What's on your mind?"**

" **It's about the other night when I spotted the Germans." Tully hesitated, then said, "I … umm … I had some help."**

 **Hitch frowned slightly, curious. "What kinda help?"**

" **Foo Fighters."**

" **What?"**

 **Tully sighed. "I was on watch. A yellow ball appeared out of nowhere in the sky. I thought it was an airplane, but there was no way…" He trailed off before he continued, "Then a second one showed up. They were bright, pulsing slightly with different colors. They flew around … looked like they were playing tag or something. Then they started to make slow circles. I kept watchin' 'em as they dropped lower in the sky and circled the same spot. It took me a minute to realize what they were doing…"**

 **When he didn't immediately continue the story, Hitch asked, "What were they doing, Tully?"**

" **They were showing me where the Germans were. They were circling above where that Company had stopped for the night. When I checked with the field glasses I could just make out the Germans running around, pointing at what was above them. By the time I'd woke you, Troy, and Moffitt to have a look, the balls were gone."**

" **You sure they were airplanes?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Planes don't play tag or fly in circles like these things were doing. And they were silent. Didn't hear 'em comin' or goin'." He tried to see Hitch's expression in the dark as he asked, "You do believe me, don't you?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah … yeah, I believe you, Tully. No reason not to."**

" **Thanks, Hitch. I guess now that I've seen 'em, I have to believe in Foo Fighters as much as I believe in Bigfoot."**


End file.
